


I Love You, Me!

by wishfulFeline



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Body Swap, F/F, Fluff, Pairings, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulFeline/pseuds/wishfulFeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Hanayo switch bodies! Can they ever return to normal? Will Rin ever stop looking at Hanayo's boobs?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You, Me!

Rin slowly opens her eyes, curled up under her warm covers. As she takes in her surroundings, suddenly something doesn't feel right. She sits up in bed and looks around. "Nya? I'm in Kayochin's room?" she says to no one in particular. But...she isn't just some where different than where she went to bed, she feels something different too. Her hands instantly go to her chest and...it...it's soft! 'Boobs! I have big boobs!' Rin thinks. Rin shuffles around looking for a mirror or something she could see herself in. She stands and realizes she's grown a bit taller. Her vision is a bit blurrier too. She assumes that since she gained physical looks she had to loose her sight abilities in exchange. It was only fair. She feels around, walking over to a small mirror on the wall. But as Rin takes in her image, she's changed more than she thought! "I...nyai'm Kayochin!?" 

Rin shuffles around and feels her body and hair and face. "I am! I really am in her body!" Rin is shocked. How could this have happened? Rin knows there's only one thing to do. She pulls her shirt collar out and looks down. 'Nice!' she thinks. But after amusing herself with the sight of her girlfriend's boobs, Rin realizes just how serious the situation is. 'I'm in her body...but how do I get out? What if I just took over Hanayo's body and I'm a demon god and now I'm controlling two bodies? What if Hanayo is in a cat's body and a cats in my body?' Rin's head spins at all the horrific possible scenarios. But first, Rin would need to regain her vision. 'Glasses! Hanayo needs glasses!' 

Rin wobbles over to Hanayo's bathroom, already knowing where it is because she'd been in the home several times already. She feels around the counter, looking at the fuzzy shapes before her and eventually finding the purple frames Hanayo wore before she became a school idol. Rin pops them on her face. She whispers to herself "I'm Hanayo and I'm cutest girl in the universe, nya!" Rin is pleased to hear Hanayo's voice say such a thing. It's like music to her ears. "Rin and I are in love and going to get married someday!" she coos, squealing and meowing in her head. She happily returns to Hanayo's room and looks at the cute pictures she has taped up of herself with their other band mates. Rin smiles at how endearing they are. She needed to find Hanayo! 

Rin goes over to Hanayo's desk and picks up her phone, attempting to call her girlfriend/herself, but immediately realizes she doesn't know Hanayo's password. She drops to her knees dramatically. 'I need Kayochin! But how do I find her? Ask her parents where she usually goes on the weekends...? But they'll think I'm asking where I usually go and they'll think I have amnesia and take me to the doctor! I don't want that!' Rin softly wails in distress but soon stops and giggles upon hearing her noises in Hanayo's voice. 'I could get used to this, actually...No, no Rin! We need to end this! Nya!' 

Rin goes to exit Hanayo's room again and creep out of the house to find Hanayo...well, herself but just as she's about to go, she remembers she's still in her pajamas. It's fall and she wouldn't want herse--Hanayo getting sick! She walks over to Hanayo's dresser. She peeks inside, feeling a bit over intrusive, but knowing it was what had to be done! And then, Rin feels her heart nearly explode with love when she finds a shirt with her (Rin's) face on it! She cuddles the shirt and squeals. 'Kayochin loves me enough to buy fan merchandise of me! I'm so happy!' Rin sets the shirt aside, deciding it would be terrible to not use this discovery to her advantage. But now...she needed something to wear underneath! She would need to see...Hanayo's bras! It wasn't like she hadn't seen them before, they were best friends who used to change with each other in gym, and now they were lovers, but seeing Hanayo's body always drove her crazy! 

Rin shakily opens Hanayo's underwear drawer and is overwhelmed. Polka dots! Lace! Bows! So this...this was what it was like to be a girly girl! Rin's heart soars, being able to experience wearing one of these bras. But Hanayo didn't have any matching panties! 'Too bad nya...' Rin thinks. But she pulls a pale pink bra with white lace out along with a pair of white panties, suited for a pure angel like Hanayo. Rin easily picks out a short white skirt and decides just to wear Hanayo's school shoes, since she never paid much attention to shoes and assumed no one else did either, but boy did Nico and Kotori prove her wrong! 

Rin quickly dresses Hanayo's body, being careful not to look in the mirror as she did. Not very careful, but she tried a little bit. She spins around after she's done. "Nya! I feel so cute!" she quietly cheers. She walks into the bathroom and brushes Hanayo's teeth and washes her face, feeling like sticking her toothbrush in her mouth was in some way a weird indirect kiss. She shrugs off the thought and tries to style her hair...tries. She parts it the wrong way and her bangs are flipping all over the place, but Rin thinks it is truly the best she can do. She tip toes down stairs and grabs a jacket as she rushes out. 'To find Hanyayo!' Rin tells herself. But then her stomach growls.

"Oh yeah, I didn't eat breakfast," Rin remembers. She nervously looks back and fourth before crossing the street and heading towards her school where there were some store near by, including restaurants and cafes. Rin skips along the side walk, something she'd never seen Hanayo do but on stage. She hopes for her sake that no one will recognize her and luckily by the time she reaches the back of the school she only received waves from a few of Hanayo's classmates and she only tripped once! She didn't even cry! 

Rin releases a sigh of relief as she enters a familiar cafe...and sees a familiar face! Her face! Alone sat the body of Rin Hoshizora, drinking a hot chocolate (although Rin preferred tea) and looking quite grim. Because the coffee shop contained few people currently, Rin doesn't hesitate before flinging herself at...herself. "Kayochin, is that you, nya!?" Rin squawks. "R-Rin?!" answers the other Rin, now revealed to be Hanayo. "I'm so happy I found you!" they both cry as they embrace. Hanayo asks "Do you have any idea how to switch back, Rin?" Rin shakes her head. "K-Kayochin...do you think we might be stuck like this...forever?"

Suddenly Rin jumps awake. "Oh my nya!" she yelps. She looks around her and realizes she is once again in Hanayo's room. But when she looks down, she instead see's Hanayo sleeping soundly next to her. Rin smiles down at her girlfriend. She lies back down, disregarding how soon they'd need to get up anyways, and nuzzles close to Hanayo. "I like being in my body best because then I get to look at yours all the time," Rin purrs. In her slumber, Hanayo emits a noise of agreement.


End file.
